


Crushes & Crafts

by charlie_is_tired



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Luke Skywalker, M/M, Modern Era, Single Parent Din Djarin, dads, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_is_tired/pseuds/charlie_is_tired
Summary: Din Djarin and his son, Grogu are terribly nervous for Grogu’s first day of Kindergarten. But, it’s for the best. Din’s number one rule is  No Relationships. They won’t help his relationship with Grogu. Luke Skywalker is Grogu’s teacher, and his biggest rule is Do Nor Date The Parents Of Teachers. When They Meet, They Want To Break Their Own Rules.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	1. The Teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> After a scary separation, Grogu is helped by his teacher and gets through his first day of class. It’s much less angsty than it implies.

“Grogu? C’mon, Pal.. It’s time to wake up.” Today was a big day for the pair. They were both nervous, but they didn’t say anything, out of fear of scaring each other. “I know this is new, but I think it’ll be good for you.” Din whispered, gently rubbing Grogu’s shoulder and arm, trying to get the little one up. Grogu slowly sat up, yawning as his Din noticed his hair sticking in a hundred different directions. 

Din chuckled at this and rubbed his kids head so the hair was out of his face. “Alright, Kid. I have fruit loops and orange juice for you in the kitchen.” He said gently. Grogu titled his head, giving Din a specific look, to which He shook his head. “No. No Cookies before school.” He said, which made Grogu frown. “I’m sorry, Niño..” He said softly. “Go brush your teeth and hair, then get into the outfit we picked last night.” He requested, and the kid nodded, getting up and going to get ready for school.

Din walked to the kitchen, Yawning, before he sipped his coffee. He started to pack Grogu’s lunch, making him a ham and cheese sandwich, with grapes, and a juice box. Then, Looking at his pantry, Din smiled and grabbed the cookie jar. A few cookies with lunch wouldn’t kill him. He packed them into the lunch box, grabbing Grogu’s frog backpack, before going to the table, watching Grogu eat his cereal 

“Here’s your lunch, and your backpack. Are you ready?” He asked. Grogu shrugged, but then nodded. The last thing he needed was his Dad worrying. Din would worry anyway, As he always did with his kid. Din sat across from him, Sipping coffee, and taking in this moment. “Grogu,” He said softly, to get the kids attention, “Smile.” He said gently, and when he did, Din snapped a photo of him. 

Grogu resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but was happy to make his dad happy. When Grogu was done with his cereal, Din stood up, and got his shoes for Grogu, his little light up sneakers, putting them next to Grogu, who slipped them on and velcroed them up. Then, he put on his backpack and grabbed his lunchbox, which had little dinosaurs on it. For a moment, Din just looked at him, smiling gently. “C’mon kid, It’s time to go.” On his way out, Grogu grabbed his little metal ball that he always played with. 

The drive to school was a quiet one, mostly due to the fact that Din had the radio playing Grogu’s favorite song; Africa, By Toto. Din hummed along, muttering some of the lyrics, as he drove the car to the school. He glanced back to Grogu through the mirror, watching as he bopped back and forth to the chorus. It made him laugh, but also made a horrible realization dawn upon him. Grogu was.. Growing up. Now, this wasn’t a terrible thing, of course, but He wasn’t always going to be Din’s little kid, and it saddened him. 

But he focused on the good. Grogu would make new friends, and have interactions with people who weren’t Din and his friends. It would be good for him. That’s what he kept in mind. What was best for Grogu. As a parent, that’s what he always thought about. They pulled up to the school, and Din got out of the car, opening the door for Grogu, because Childlock was always on, and walked him to near the front of the school. The sun was bright, and many parents said goodbye to their little ones. 

Ever since Din had taken him in, Grogu and him were terrified to lose each other. They both didn’t have much before each other. So the idea of not having each other.. Was terrifying. So Grogu going to school was a big step for them. At first, Din was hesitant, but ultimately, Cara, Cobb, Greef, Boba, Bo, all assured him that it would be okay and that Grogu would do well with the social interaction, and that a kid his age needed to go to School. 

He looked at the kid, and knelt in front of him. “Mr Skywalker is your teacher. He’s in Room 113. Remember your numbers, little one, but if you can’t find it, ask for help. It’s okay to. Don’t eat anything that doesn’t belong to you, Or, anything that the teacher doesn’t allow you to.. Be on your best behavior, like always.” He said gently. Grogu nodded gently, but hugged Din tightly, scared, but unable to find the words. Din held him close. “It’s okay, Grogu.. I’ll be here to pick you up at the end of the day. I love you.” he said gently. 

He slowly pulled back. “Off you go, Kid.” he said gently. Grogu decided to put on a brave face, walking into the school. And Din smiled weakly, before heading back to his car, heading to work. He’d be okay, Din thought, He’s smart, tough, and loveable. Everything would be okay. 

\---------------------------

Everything was NOT okay. Grogu was lost, nervous, and everyone was very loud. It seemed as if most of the kids already had friends, and Grogu was the odd one out. And he couldn’t seem to find his classroom. What came after 9? He couldn’t remember for the life of him. The kids in the hallways were saying hello to their friends, and goofing around, and saying goodbye to all their parents. But Grogu was so lonely.. 

He was lost. Then he saw a man with blonde hair and nice eyes. The man came up to him. “Hey, Friend. My name is Mr Skywalker. Are you lost?” He asked, and Grogu nodded. Wait, Mr SKywalker? Wasn’t that his teacher? At this, Grogu walked forward and latched onto Luke’s pant leg, Making Luke chuckle. “Oh, Are you a student of mine this year?” He asked gently. Grogu nodded gently. “What’s your name, Friend?” 

The child hesitated. “Grogu..” he whispered gently. Luke nodded. “You’re Grogu Djarin. It’s a pleasure to meet you, friend. Can you take my hand so we can go to our classroom?” He asked gently. Grogu nodded gently and took the nice man’s hand. Luke walked to the classroom, where everyone was talking and having fun. “Go on, Kiddo, Sit on down.” He smiled gently. 

But Grogu simply cowered into Luke, Terrified. He didn’t like how loud the other kids were, and also missed Din terribly. Luke chuckled gently, “Come with me, Grogu, we can find you some very nice friends.” Luke decided to sit him with a little girl who was drawing a frog. “Winta, I’d like to introduce you to Grogu.” He said gently. Winta grinned gently, and suddenly, He wasn’t totally terrified anymore. 

Luke kept an eye on Grogu throughout the day, of course. He watched him draw shapes, and made sure he was resting during Naptime. He made sure he was paying attention during reading time too. During lunch, Luke watched as he unpacked his lunch, getting very excited when he pulled out cookies, exclaiming that his dad was very good at surprises. And to Luke, the fact that Grogu had a good dad warmed his heart. He deserved it. 

During arts and crafts, After instructing the kids on how to properly make bracelets, Luke was walking around the different tables, assisting kids who needed it. He went to Grogu, who was sitting with Winta, and a few kids from her block. “Is everything okay here, Friends?” He smiled gently. They all nodded, and gave little words of affirmation, but Grogu sat, looking at the bracelets, quite frustrated. “What’s wrong Grogu?” He asked. 

Grogu looked at him. “I don’t wanna make one for me.. Can I make it for my dad? He asked. “Oh, Sorry, Please?” He tilted his head. Luke smiled and nodded. “Of course. That’s very kind of you, Grogu.” Luke praised, with a soft smile. So, Grogu got to work, Grabbing blue and purple beads, and lettered beads that spelt out ‘Dad’, With a heart one as well. 

After Arts and Crafts, It was time for dismissal. Luke watched everyone leave, and watched as Grogu got picked up by a man, only an inch or two taller than him, who hugged him, and spun him around. Din grinned as He set Grogu down. “Hey, Pal. How was school?” he asked gently, To which, Grogu simply held out the bracelet he had made for Din, with a small grin. Din admired the bracelet, absolutely adoring it. 

He put the bracelet on, as Grogu giggled. He grabbed Din’s hand and dragged him over to Luke, who smiled down at the kid. “Hello, Grogu. Going home?” Grogu nodded, and Din looked to Luke. “I’m his dad. My name’s Din. It’s good to meet you.” Luke shook Din’s hand. “I’m Luke Skywalker, Grogu’s teacher. You have a special kid, Grogu is a pleasure to have.” He said. 

Din never considered himself ready for a relationship at all. Not when he had to take care of Grogu, and love him first. But when He met Luke, he had the undeniable urge to ask him out. And when Luke met Din, he desperately wanted to break his policy of not dating the student's parents. “I like your bracelet..” He said gently, Making Din blush a bit. 

“Thank you.. Grogu did a good job.. Well, I gotta get him home.” He said softly. “See you around. Say goodbye, Grogu.” “Bye Mr Skywalker!” “Goodbye, Grogu.. See you around, Mr Djarin..” 

The next day when Din dropped him off, and when he picked Grogu up, Luke noticed Din still wearing Grogu’s bracelet.


	2. The Second Grader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker and Din Djarin think about each other a lot. Grogu Makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; None, But I do imply Grogu being high functioning autistic, in his social cues and stuff, that’s just how I write him, and if that offends anyone I’m very sorry, let me know and I’ll try to do better!

It wasn’t that Grogu didn’t like school. No, He liked learning, and he loved Mr. Skywalker, it was just.. He didn’t always get along with other students. Din couldn’t figure out if it was just that Grogu didn’t have the same sense of humor and social cues as all the other kids, or maybe it was because Grogu was either too far ahead of them, or too far behind them. No matter the reason, Grogu’s least favorite part of the day was right after lunch, when all the kids in school would go play on the jungle gyms, and in the fields. 

Sure, In theory, Grogu could play with Winta and the other girls that Mr. Skywalker had introduced him to the first day, but Grogu didn’t like the games they played. They always wanted Grogu to be the baby when they played house. Most of the boys either played Kickball or a big game of tag. The third grader known as Ben Solo had a very good kicking leg, and no one’s speed compared to fourth grader Poe Dameron’s when it came to tag. 

Grogu liked to play in the fields, and pretend. He would take the little metal ball that his dad knew he loved, and then go throw it up and try to catch it. Sure, it was lonely, but Grogu was just trying to get through the day. He would think about Din, and his aunts and uncles. He’d be able to watch a movie with Uncle Cobb and Uncle Boba that night, and he was excited for it. 

Then a second grader noticed him, and wanted to talk to him. Rey was quite lonely herself, So she figured maybe this kid would want a friend. She went away from the loud noises of kickball, playing pretend, and tag, and went to Grogu, playing catch with himself, and smiled. 

“Hello.. I’m Rey..” She said sweetly, and Grogu jumped, clutching the ball tightly. He tensed, but once he saw that she wasn’t jumping around, all energetic, he hesitantly responded, “I’m Grogu..” “It’s nice to meet you, Grogu.. What are you doing?” She asked. Grogu looked down to his hands. “I’m playing catch..” Then, he remembered how Din reminded him that people liked to be invited to do things with you. “Would.. Would you like to play with me..?”

Now, Rey didn’t often get invited to do things like this. Well, she didn’t get invited to do anything. So she smiled, and held her hand out for the ball, and when Grogu handed it to her, she tossed it to him. And he caught it. And as they tossed, and caught, they began to talk about things. Rey mostly, but when the conversation interested him, Grogu had no issue rambling on. 

Din wasn’t the only one who noticed Grogu’s hesitation towards the other kids. Luke noticed it as well. And to be fair, he had good reason. Luke knew Grogu was a bright kid, who would probably take on the world one day. Of course. Everytime he thought about Grogu, His thoughts would drift to Din Djarin, and those gorgeous brown eyes. 

Yes, Luke Skywalker had a crush on a parent. A pretty big one at that. But, he knew it was against his own rules. However, his rules only ever said that he couldn’t date the parents. There was nowhere in the rules that said he couldn’t admire and daydream about a parent. As Leia would so often say: Luke was always finding loopholes in his guidelines. But, when there was a parent as cute as Din? He needed to find a loophole. 

As Luke watched over all of the kids, playing, he noticed that Grogu was playing with someone in particular. Rey. Luke had taught Rey about two years earlier, and he was absolutely delighted that they had found solace in each other. He smiled gently, excited to tell Din about this at the end of the day. 

He watched the two, admiring their natural friendship that was blossoming. Rey had always tried to put herself out there, but was never quite able to make the impression she wanted. But now, Grogu had been kind enough, or awkward enough, to listen to her, and play a game with her. And of course, Luke’s mind inevitably wandered back to what Din was doing.. He was very curious.. 

Currently, Din Djarin was tempted to bang his head against a wall. He didn’t like the situation he was in currently. Din worked in a hands on company, that had him running around town, doing meetings, finding people, and specific items. Through that, he had met many friends, but this meeting? He desperately wanted out of it. He had never heard someone talk so slowly and so monotonically. 

So, much like a certain Kindergarten Teacher, Din’s mind drifted all over the place. He thought about Grogu, and how he was doing, how his day was going, if he was okay with the other kids, if he ate all of his lunch. Yes, Din might’ve been overprotective, but that was normal with Adoptive parents. He was just worried about being the best he could for Grogu, his little monster. 

And then there was the subject of Grogu’s teacher, Luke. Luke was so much more handsome than Din had first realized when he picked Grogu up from school that first day.. Everyday when he saw him, He made Din smile, which was a power only Grogu had. As Din thought about this, his hand drifted to his wrist, where he played with the bracelet Grogu had made him, and It made Din remember what he really went to work for. 

To provide Grogu with a great life. Din would go through hundreds of boring meetings if it meant that he could see a smile on Grogu’s face. But with Grogu slowly growing up, well, not as slowly as Din wanted, his friends had been trying to convince Din to ask Luke out on a date. They tried to justify it by saying Grogu loved Luke and would want Din to be happy. However, Cara had come to the conclusion that the real reason they wanted Din to ask him out was so that Din would shut up about Luke’s “Beautiful Blue eyes,” And “Contagious Golden retriever Smile.” 

Maybe it would be good for him to date Luke. Or at least try to. There hadn’t been very many people he was ever interested in. There was Xi’an, but she had been before Grogu, at a time where Din wasn’t truly himself. When you’re extremely lonely, as Din was, and refused to let anyone in, as Din did, You get with the wrong people. When Din found Grogu though, he felt a sense of family he hadn’t had in a very very long time. 

But now, with Grogu starting kindergarten, it was only a matter of time until he got invited to Parties and Sleepovers. It was sort of a double edged sword. He hated that Grogu was growing up, but he knew that he needed to step up and be good for Grogu. He needed social interaction, and to have friends his age. Eventually, the meeting was over, and he headed over to the school. It was time for him to pick up Grogu. 

When he got to the school yard, his Dad-senses (Cobb nicknamed them that, after taking Grogu to see Spiderman and noticing similarities) immediately went off. Grogu wasn’t next to Luke, like he usually was, so Din went to Luke, confused, and somewhat concerned. Was he sick? Hurt? Why hadn’t Luke called him?

“Mr Skywalker, Where is--” Luke nodded over to the playground, smiling gently, Watching as a little girl stood at the bottom of the slide, encouraging Grogu to slide down. Din stopped, realizing what he was looking at. His little man had made a friend. It made him smile, and he glanced at Luke. “When did he do this? Did you help him at all?” 

Luke chuckled and shook his head. “He did it all by himself. She’s a second grader, but She’s very kind and an excellent friend for him.” He said gently. Din nodded gently. “I should let him play for a while, right? I shouldn’t make him leave..” Luke nodded gently. “I think that would be best.” He smiled gently. 

“Do you ever get scared that he’s.. Not like the other kids?” “Mr. Djarin,” “You can call me Din, it’s okay.” “Okay, Din.. Well, There are no two kids who are the same. But Grogu is a really interesting kid. He’s wonderful. He just has a difficult time relating to the other kids. Which is okay, of course. But Rey is very kind and quiet like Grogu is.” He said honestly. 

Din nodded. “Mr Skywalker, I--” “If I call you Din, you can call me Luke.” He said gently. Din smiled gently. “Okay, Luke..” He said gently. “I was wondering.. Well, Uhm..” Din decided it was now or never, because there was no way he was going to get a better opportunity than this. And seeing Grogu with another kid, playing and having fun, made him see that He needed a life of his own, outside of Grogu. 

Luke chuckled gently at his stumbling. “I was wondering if You’d like to get dinner.. With me.. As a date..” He said gently. “Tomorrow.. Maybe.. You don’t have to, I Just--” Luke smiled. “I’d love to, Din..” He said honestly. Din smiled gently. “Okay.. Can you give me your number so we can set up the details?” He nodded gently. “Of course! Do you have somewhere to write it down or..?” 

Din quickly checked all off his pockets, but to no avail. “I left my phone in my car.” He sighed. Luke giggled gently, and grabbed a sharpie he had in his chest pocket, reaching a hand out for Din’s arm. He looked at Luke, confused, and offered his arm to him. Luke opened the sharpie and scribbled his number onto Din’s arm, smiling gently. He noticed the bracelet once again. 

“I really love how you always wear Grogu’s bracelet.. It’s cute.” Din chuckled gently, trying not to be drawn from the conversation by the feeling of Luke’s hand on his arm. Din wasn’t used to the touch at all. “Thank you.. So, I’ll text you later, then..?” Luke leant up, pressing a quick kiss to Din’s cheek. “You’ll text me later, Brown Eyes.” he said gently. 

Din was blushing darkly at this. He had no idea to react, so he looked to Luke with a smile. “You think my bracelet is cute?” He asked. Luke laughed gently. “I do. I think everything about you is cute.” After a few minutes, Din called Grogu to go home, and that night, Luke got a text. 

‘7:00, Tomorrow? I’ll wear your favorite bracelet.’  
‘Sounds like a plan, Brown Eyes.’


End file.
